


The gift to show love

by W_Ferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ferret/pseuds/W_Ferret
Summary: Draco's mother sent him a gift,and it did a good job to reveal his feeling towards the great Harry Potter.





	The gift to show love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story,i'm nervous and i'm not really good at English,sorry

It was another normal day for Hogwarts,that was until the mail comes.  
It is lunch time,the students in the dining hall burst out with laughing,gigling all over the place.There is the sound of the forks and knives clattering in the dishes,the smells of the delicious food,and the beautiful sight of the flowing candles on the ceiling.  
Suddenly,all of the windows of the dining hall open at once,and come after it's a trail of owls.Under their little claws are the things that the students' parents sent.There is little boxes,letters or even a pack of magic dust,for a Ravenclaw.  
Harry looks at his owl,now pecking on his bread,under his claws,nothing.He is used to it,son he just smiles,and break the bread into little pieces and feeds it to Hedwig.  
When he is busy feeding his hungry owl,there goes a shocking gasp at the Slytherin's table.Harry stops what he was doing,and turns over the table,so are Ron and Hermione.There is no doubt that the person in the center of attention is Draco Malfoy,the 'prince' of Slytherin.  
He smirks at the eyes of everyone else,looking at the things in his hand.It's a couple of ear-rings.They have a beautiful white milk color,with a shining appearance,even beautiful than the diamond itself.  
Hermione glances at it and then gasps a little.Ron looks at it,not impress,but he giggles  
-What?Ear-rings?You've gotta be joking.Is Malfoy's parents finally realise that they don't have a son but a daughter?  
Harry laughs at Ron's joke but suddenly shut up at Hermione stares.Harry turns to her,confused  
-Why are you staring at us?Ron has a point,why does Malfoy get a stupid bunch of girly ear-rings?  
Hermione sighs,she looks at her friends with disappoitment and jealous  
-They're not just any 'Stupid girly ear-rings'.Those ear-rings are made from 'odd-color stone',a really rare and of course expensive one,even in the wizard's world.  
-Why does it called 'odd-color'?  
Harry asks,curiously.Hermione doesn't answer,but rolls her eyes to Malfoy instead.Harry looks at her direction,at Malfoy,who still babbling about his gift.  
-...My mother sent it to me.Apparently it's really expensive and rare.Mother said it can change color,even when we don't need it to.Amazing,aren't they?  
After finishing talking,Malfoy puts one of them on his left ear.And in a second,it turns into a beautiful,shining gray color,just like his eyes,with a little sparkling yellow on it.Everyone gasp at the changing,while Malfoy smirking.  
Harry and Ron jaw drops at the ear-ring,while Hermione jealously looking at it  
-See?Not every stone has that kind of self-changing power.

After a week,the famous of the stone still remain.Every girls in every houses,Slytherin,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor,would chase after Malfoy,just to get a sight on the stone.Some girls tries to borrow it from Malfoy,but of course,he says no to all.Apparently,he said the half-blood isn't worth wearing it,and among the pure-blood,he is the only one who can wear it.  
Ron isn't happy about it,specially when his little sister,Ginny,who he caught staring at Malfoy in the dining hall,and was one of the people who chased after Malfoy.He puts a muffin in his mouth,chewing it with anger  
-What is so great of a guy wearing women's jewellery?Have they gone crazy?  
Harry takes a sip from his cup,slowly answer his friend  
-It's not about Malfoy,Ron.It's the stone that they are so crazy about.Trust me,when he loses the stone,there won't be 'Malfoy there,Malfoy here' anymore.  
Ron nods,putting another one in his mouth.Harry glances at Malfoy,who still laughing with the other Slytherin,and suddenly his eyes wide-open.At the second he looks at it,the stone turns into a light green color,and then a second later,it turns back to its normal gray.And suddenly a voice calls out to him  
-Oh my,even the great Harry Potter want to look at it?If you begging on your knees,i'll be pleasure to show it to you.  
Malfoy says and then burst out laughing,so are the Slytherin.  
Harry quickly turns back to the table,while Ron looks at him disbelief  
-No way Harry,you too?

-You saw it turned into green?  
Hermione asks,peeking from the giant book she borrowed in the libary.Harry nods,asks her  
-Yeah,but it only like,for a second.When i blink my eyes,it turned back to that gray color.  
Hermione puts the book down,confused  
-That's strange.The girls say they only see it turned into gray,white,or red,when Malfoy was really annoyed.They never say anything about the green color.  
Harry lies down on the table in the libary,turns over to ask her  
-Never mind then,what are you reading?  
Hermione closes the giant book,shows it to Harry.On the dark brown cover of the book written a line of golden words 'All about wizards and witches' stone'.Harry sighs,looks at her while she puts the book back to her spot  
-You really like that stone don't you?  
Hermione nods slowly,turning the pages  
-They said the color all have some meaning,so i'm checking it out.It has like,70 colors and meaning.  
Harry smiles at her,thinking how could she reads all of that.He realises it almost time for lunch,so he decides to go out first  
-I'll see you later then,joins us when you finish.And,oh,find the green color for me,can you?  
Hermione nods and waves Harry goodbye,before turning back to her reading.

-It said that green it's for luck,but i don't see why Malfoy thinks it lucky to see you.  
Hermione said,pointing at the book,at the color and meaning chapter.Harry takes a look at it and then shook his head  
-The one i saw wasn't like that.It's...urm...much more...you know...light...and bright too...  
Hermione looks at him,and then sighs  
-Then i don't know,the stone only turns darker after,this is the brightest green.  
Harry glances at Malfoy,eyes wide open,pulling Hermione's cloak  
-Look,it's that green.  
Hermione looks up and only for a second,it turns back to gray after she saw it.Malfoy then looks away,smirking.

-I think i've seen that color before.  
Hermione said,walking out of class.Harry and Ron follows her.Harry asks,while Ron is confused  
-Really?Was it in the book?  
Hermione shook her head,thinking hard  
-No,but i'm sure i saw it...  
And she looks up,and suddenly burst out  
-It's your eyes!  
Harry and Ron jumps at her sudden loud voice,confused  
-What?What eyes?  
Hermione laughs like she has found something really interesting  
-I can't belive it,it was your eyes,Harry.The ear-ring turns into your eyes' color.That's why i found it familliar,wait a second.  
She stopped at the middle of the hall and pull them to the wall and sit down.She opens the book,still smiling.After turning to the page she's looking for,she pushs it to them,giggling  
-Read this,and you'll know why.  
Harry and Ron look down to it,read it out-loud  
-The 'odd-color stone',it can change color regularly (see the possible color and meaning in the pages 154-170),but usually the color of the owner's eyes and the one the owner 'desperately in love with'(do not included in the 70 possible color)...  
When they finish,Ron and Harry jaw drops again.Hermione can't stop her laughing when she saw Harry's reaction  
-So that's why the color can't be found in the book,it belongs to you,Harry.  
Harry almost jumps up when he heard Malfoy's voice  
-Harry Potter,ditching Potions class are you?Wait until Proffesor Snape hear about this...  
-Shut up Malfoy.  
Harry stood up,looks straight at Malfoy,surprised that the ear-ring change into his color eyes while Ron looks at him in disbelief and Hermione trying not to laugh.  
Malfoy smirks,putting his hands on his waist  
-Oh,what you're gonna do if i don't?Shut me up?Try me...  
And in the second later,Harry shuts Malfoy up,with his lips while the Slytherin eyes wide-open,freeze under his attack.  
Minutes passed and Malfoy finally pushes Harry back,blushing while he steps back and runs away as the bell rings.  
Ron looks at Harry,asks  
-What the bloody hell was that?  
Harry looks back to Ron,and Hermione who is gigling and licks his lips  
-Just a little gift,to repay his love for me.  
A love that strong enough to change the color of a stone.


End file.
